


Hella Gay

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Humor, gay shit, gerard is gay af, just read it, this is kind of funny but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: The title says it all. These boys is hella gay.





	Hella Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbentiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentiero/gifts).



> Hi I'm not dead :) It's been a busy month, so sorry I've been away. Hopefully I will get back to posting regularly.
> 
> This is for hellbentiero--thanks for reminding me I need to get the fuck back on here. ;)
> 
> And btw happy pride month!

Gerard strutted out of the bedroom confidently, swinging his hips and smiling. Frank snickered at the rainbow dress he was wearing. “You’re so fuckin gay,” he teased.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Says the guy who’s sucking my dick every chance he gets.”

“Touché,” Frank said, laughing and pecking the other man on the cheek. “Speaking of which…would you mind pulling that skirt back up?”


End file.
